诺兰·斯特罗斯
Nolan Stross was a senior scientist who served aboard the , tasked with retrieving pieces of the Red Marker from Aegis VII. He descended into madness after coming into possession of a Red Marker fragment, later captured and transferred to Titan Station for further investigation. Biography Mission over Aegis VII As a senior scientist aboard the , Stross was tasked with retrieving pieces of Red Marker (with the help of a team of engineers) and conduct research on the retrieved fragments. Stross became obsessive over the Marker fragment as he conducted experiments on it. He soon descended into a state of madness and, under the influence of the Marker fragment, infected a corpse with a necromorph pathogen. Still in shock over his apparent failure, Stross fled, watching the necromorph he had created slaughter his assistant and two engineers. Distraught, he fled to his private quarters. Due to his Marker-induced madness, he perceived his wife and infant child as necromorphs, and subsequently killed them both. Stross was later found by Isabel Cho, a crewmember whom he had been having an affair with, and was taken to other survivors of the outbreak. Stross explained that the Marker fragment would have to be destroyed in order for the outbreak to end. The group moved towards the ship's reactor core to do so, but Stross could not bring himself to throw the shard into the core. Isabel took the fragment from him and destroyed it herself. Stross was later apprehended by a rescue team and interrogated. Since he had come into contact with the fragment and had been mentally affected by it, Stross was placed in cryogenic stasis and taken to Titan Station for research. Outbreak on The Sprawl During the necromorph outbreak unleashed on Titan Station, Stross encountered Isaac Clarke, another patient under the care of Director Hans Tiedemann, as he tried to escape the medical facility. He tried to explain the situation with the Marker on Titan Station to Isaac but became progressively worse for wear in teams of sanity. Each time he appeared before Isaac, he told him about the steps which would stop the Marker. Stross began being hostile towards Ellie, first by biting her on the tram. His delusion over the steps soon lead him to attacking Ellie, gouging out one of her eyes with a screwdriver (under the belief that she would be able to understand step three). Soon after, he attempted to kill Isaac with a screwdriver but failed; Isaac quickly disarmed him and stabbed Stross in the head with the screwdriver, killing him. Death Scene *Should Isaac fail to counter Stross' attack, the latter will repeatedly stab him in the head with the same screwdriver he stabbed Ellie with, continuously yelling, "Tell her I'm sorry!" Trivia *In both Dead Space: Aftermath and Dead Space 2, Stross is voiced and modeled after actor Curt Cornelius. *In Dead Space: Aftermath when he kills his wife and child it is unclear if it was a hallucination or if they were transformed into Necromorphs until Dr. Cho tells her side of the story. *In Dead Space: Aftermath, Stross shared a likeness with the 3D animated Stross, but did not with the cell-shaded 2D animated Stross. *Stross seems to be very level headed after the events of the O'Bannon; which is very unusual since even the most strong-willed people in the movies and games suffer immensely after the death of a loved one. But he did believe they were in fact Necromorphs, as when he speaks to his hallucinations in Dead Space 2, he acts as if they were still alive and with him. This is very similar to Dr. Kyne and his hallucinations of his wife. *In the PC version of Dead Space 2, Stross's attack on Isaac often experiences a glitch making the sequence un-winnable. This has a chance of being rectified by restarting the game. If this does not help, continue trying. * When Stross's dead body is stomped by Isaac or tossed with Kinesis, an audio log will appear. His body is one of the few non-infected corpses which will relinquish an item, through stomping or otherwise. Some corpses of military officers share this trait as well. Oddly, Stross' head doesn't explode when you toss it with Kinesis. * As mentioned in Dead Space: Aftermath, Nolan suffers from claustrophobia, a fear of small spaces, one of the most common phobias. * Throughout the entire movie, Stross is consistently shown as being left-handed, both writing and using tools with his left hand. However, it is not as apparent in the game. * When wearing any of the security suit variants, Stross' face can be seen on Isaac's chest screen. *Just as Isaac Clarke is named after science fiction writers Isaac Asimov and Arthur C. Clarke, Nolan Stross is named after authors William F. Nolan and Charles Stross. Gallery File:DSA Stross 2.PNG|Stross' computer-generated appearance in Dead Space: Aftermath File:DSA Stross.PNG|Stross' animated appearance in Dead Space: Aftermath File:Stross_DS2.jpg|Stross in Dead Space 2 File:DS2S_Isaac_and_Nolan.png|Stross and Isaac Clarke on a Wanted screen identified as fugitives. File:Stross_QTE.jpg|''"Tell her I'm sorry!"'' File:WP_000041.jpg|An odd glitch showing two Stross in a scene ﻿ Sources